Master Journey
by Katherine Torres
Summary: Ash journey as he follows the path to achieve his dream to become the Pokémon master. Smart and Aura ash.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginning

World full of beautiful and unique creatures know as Pokémon. Young trainers at the age of ten goes on a journey to become a Pokémon trainer to persue there career as a Pokémon trainer, coordinator, breeder, doctor and so on.

In the world there is small city know as pallet town a young boy named Ash is preparing for his journey. As of now he is just checking is bag if he has everything ready for his journey. For those past one year he has been studying very hard so that he can go on his journey because if his mom is not sure if he is ready well he would have never been able to go in his journey.

He had already decided which started he is going to choose. He still haven't decided which Pokémon to choose but he is not really conserved about that because he think all Pokémon can be strong and can be friends. This year there are 5 trainers who are going to start there journey and due to that other than starter Pokémon there are 2 more Pokémon to choose from. He is really happy that he is also going to the with his best friend Serena. It will be really boring to be all alone.

"Ash you haven't sleep it pass your bedtime" said Delia ash Mom. She is young woman in his early thirties. She is very famous in pallet town because of her restaurant. It is easily said that pallet town is famous because of professor Oak( world renowned professor) and her( world best cook). "Mom I am just going to bed after checking if I have everything ready for my journey" replied Ash. "well that's good are you all set to start your journey" asked Delia. She was smiling but ash knew her very well that she was quite sad that he is leaving , she understood that he had to leave but a mom is mom. " yes I am all set" replied Ash. " That's good to know now go to bed you have to wake up early in morning. Goon night my boy" said Delia. "Good night mom" replied Ash.

Morning came so soon and at early 7'o clock ash wake up and after bath he take out his new clothes that his mom has gift him on his 10th birthday. After wearing his new clothes he look himself in mirror. He is wearing a light blue jeans with black t-shirt and light denim jacket with a pair black shoes to match his outfit. He is also wearing a red and white hat with a green pokeball logo on it. After taking his backpack he went downstairs and go to kitchen where his mom his preparing breakfast. "Good morning mom" said Ash. "Good morning dear , ready for your journey" asked Delia. "Oh yes I am" replied Ash. "Before you go eat your breakfast it's all your favourite" said Delia. Ash seat on the dining table and see that there is bread, rice ball, chocolate milk. After seeing all these tasty food he dig into it immediately. Delia was looking at his son with a smile on her face and a little tear that he is going on his journey and she will see him after almost a year or two. After saying goodbye to his mom and a hug from Delia he run out from the home and say his bye to all his mom Pokémon and also to take care of her.

Just like Ash , Serena is also all ready to go to professor Oak lab to get a starter. She just have had a dinner and saying her bye to her mom. Grace, Serena mom was also very sad and crying and saying to be safe on the journey. "Mom don't worry me and ash are going on a journey together" replied Serena. "When you say don't worry , I worry more about you "replied Grace. After saying bye to her mom and her rhyhorn.

On the way to the lab Ash was thinking about the day he meet Serena when they are new in the pallet town.

**Flashback:3 years ago**

Ash was so happy that he is going to attend the summer camp by professor Oak. It's a 5 days camp and he is so excited to meet all the Pokémon in there. Professor Oak came on the stage , he is a old man in his late fifties wearing black trouser, white shirt and a white lab coat. "Hello everyone , my name is Samuel oak and I hereby welcome you all in these summer camp. Hope you are all excited' asked professor. All of us shouted in yes. Professor chuckled and said" well if you are all these excited why don't you all go in the park and see how many Pokémon you find". Everyone in the camp runs in the park to see Pokémon. Ash also run in the park and he sees so many different Pokémon and after some time wandering he saw a poliwag and ash run behind him to play with him. After seeing ash coming for him, he also run in different direction. Meanwhile, Serena is all alone and scared , she doesn't even want to came here but her mom forced her to go. Suddenly she heard some notice from bushes and she get more scared. Out of the bushes come out poliwag but due to sudden arrival she fall and hurt her knee. She again heard some notice in bushes and she again got scared but these there is no Pokémon but a boy around his age. When he sees her lying he goes to her and says "My name is ash and you?". "Se-Serena" she replied. "So what are you doing down here, are you alright" asked ash. " No I am not I hurt my knee" she replied. Ash check her knee and after checking she take out his handkerchief and tied on her leg. She trained to stand but still unable to. Suddenly ash give her his hand and with help of ash Serena was able to stand. They both goes back to camp site so she got checked by doctor. On the way back they talk about each other and ash get to knew that she was knew in town and more.

**Flashback End**

After some walking he finally reached to the lab. He bells the bell and after some time a man come and ask him to came inside. After going inside he sees that all the other person who is going to start the journey is already here. He sees Gary oak his rival and grandson of professor Oak. He is wearing a brown trouser with grey t-shirt. Then there is Leaf Green , a fun and super excited. A long black t-shirt and a light blue shorts with a yellow bag. Next person standing is Richie his cousin and he is wearing black jeans with red and blue striped t-shirt with a black cap. Next to him is Serena talking to him. But there is one more person in this room wearing green t-shirt and grey trouser with a smug on his face.

Just then professor enter into the room. "Hello everyone hope you are excited to begin your journey" asked professor. "I don't know about them but I am totally ready gramps" replied Gary. We all have give him a look but he just doesn't care about it. *Cough* " Now you all are ready let's move to give you all a starter" said professor. He press a button and a box opened containing 6 pokeball. "Now due to more than 3 trainer going to begin there journey only 3 of you will get the kanto starter that are bulbasaur a grass type Pokémon, charmander a fire type Pokémon and squirtle a water type Pokémon. Other three will get a different Pokémon but all are very special. And Ash I have already decided to which Pokémon you are taking as your starter I know it's not my right but I am hundred percent sure when you see him you will only choose him" said professor. He take the pokeball with lightning symbol on it and give it to ash. Ash opened the pokeball and there was a bright light and when light goes time there was standing a Pikachu. "Pika" said Pikachu. He looks around and his eyes meet ash and he immediately remember him . He is the only one who plays with him when he was only a Picchu but then he was given to a trainer and he never liked him. Ash knells down, he knew he meet this guy before but where but he let it slide and extend a hand to Pikachu to be his friend. "Hey there Pikachu, my name is Ash Ketchum and I want to be your friend" said Ash. Pikachu first look at ash hand after some time he climbs and rub his check against him and ash was surprised from that. Professor Oak chuckled and explain "Ash it is the same Pikachu when u use to play with him when he was just a pichu" explained professor. Ash was surprised but he get over his surprise soon and ask " But you said he leave with a trainer" asked ash. "Well that's true my boy, but after some time he left his trainer and rum away his trainer told me that and I was sad by it but I knew if pichu has ran from him there mast be a good reason but I didn't ask much. Just 2 month ago I found him at my Ranch he is quite wounded and ill and I treated him and when he wake up I ask him and he explained everything that who he is to my alakazam who explained everything to me. And he also told me how hard his trainer was and he now only trust me and ash. So it is the only reason I decided to give you Pikachu as your starter. Ash was so shocked and happy to see his old friend. He gets up and Pikachu was in his shoulder " well you are right professor when I was meet him I only thought that he will be my starter and now it's happening. Thank you very much and I promise I will take care of him" said Ash with determination. " I know you will ash" said professor. " Now that's done how about you also choose your starter. Ladies first" said professor. Leaf was first to go and she immediately chooses Pokémon with a leaf symbol on it. She opened it and came out a bulbasaur who look around in interested and focus on leaf. She got down to his level and extend her hand and says " Hi there bulbasaur my name is leaf and I want to be your friend" said leaf. Bulbasaur look at her hand for some time and then extent his vine to meet it. Leaf was so happy , she got and step aside so other get there chance and bulbasaur followed her. After that Serena goes and after some time she pick the pokeball and with a sigh she opened it . After light went down standing there was Eevee the evolution Pokémon , she was quite a rare Pokémon. Serena sit down and started to pet her and introduced herself " Hi, I am Serena nice to meet you and I want to be your best friend" said Serena. Eevee look at her and started licking her arm. Serena smiled and got up with Eevee still in her arms. Next go Damian without any concern and he picks a pokeball with a fire symbol on it and put it in his pocket and stand on side. Professor doesn't like his attitude but ignore and ask who want to go next. Richie volunteer that he will go last as he always wanted charmander but now that's out of the way he will be happy with any Pokémon he got. So Gary goes forward and pick up the Pokémon with rain drop symbol on it. He opened it and when light goes down standing there was a squirtle. Gary sit down and " Hi I am Gary and I am going to be the champion, how about you help me my friend and become the strongest Pokémon there is" asked Gary. Squirtle likes that and nod. After that they goes to stand on the side and wait to see the last Pokémon which his and what Ritchie got. Ritchie pick up his pokeball and throws it and when light goes down and standing there was ponyta. Ritchie started to pet him and introduced him" hi ponyta I am Ritchie nice to meet you can you be my friend" ask Ritchie. Ponyta nodes and started nuzzling. Ritchie laughs and after some time he ask " do u want me to give you a name" asked Ritchie. Ponyta nods and after some time Ritchie says " how about Flare". Ponyta now flare nods and start nuzzling Ritchie and he started laughing "now stop flare it's tickling" said Ritchie. Professor was smiling that all bounded with there Pokémon well except for Damian , he coughed and get there attention " Now you all have choose your starter now everyone get your remaining five pokeball and Pokédex and remember your Pokédex with work as your trainer ID so don't loose it" said professor. Damian took his remaining pokeball and Pokédex and leave immediately and after him everyone take there remaining pokeballs and Pokédex. They all decided to look and get info about there Pokémon from Pokédex.

**Pikachuis an electric type Pokémon and it is known as theMouse Pokémon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. This Pikachu is a male and knows moves – Quick attack, thunder shock, tail whip and swift.**

**Eeveeis anormaltype Pokémon and it is known as theEvolution Pokémon. Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. This Eevee is female and knows moves – sand attack, dig, double kick and tackle.**

**Bulbasauris agrass/poisontype Pokémon and it is known as theSeed Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. This bulbasaur is female and knows moves – vine whip, poison powder, razor leaf and tackle.**

**Squirtleis awater type Pokémon and it is known as theTiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. This squirtle is male and knows moves – tackle, withdraw, water gun and rapid spin.**

**Ponytais afiretype Pokémon and it is known as theFire Horse Pokémon. Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing. This ponyta is male and knows moves – tackle, ember, double kick and agility.**

After saying goodbye to professor Oak and to all there friends ash , Serena and Pikachu started moving to east exit of the pallet town. " So Serena have you decided what you want to do " asked ash. '"No not yet, I am still trying to figure it out" replied Serena with a sad tone. " Hey don't worry you will find some that have been calling you and you will be best " said Ash with a smile. " Thank you ash" said Serena. They keep walking to the path of the journey that is full of adventure.

First chapter done hope you all like it l. It's my first time doing a fanfic .

Note – There will no romance as now they both are kid now so don't ask. And ash will catch more Pokémon than anime but not too much and he will keep switching and he will train them properly and every Pokémon will only know 4 moves. Now I already introduced three of ash rival here but Gary and Ritchie will be only recurring rival. I know I don't give properly how character are looking but we'll no one is my original character so I didn't bother. Stay tuned. Peace out.


	2. Path to Viridian City

Master Journey

Chapter 2- Path to Viridian City

We found our heroes on the way to viridian city but now they are relaxing and eating there lunch.

"So ash have you decided what to do about the first gym battle" asked Serena. "Not that much but I know that first gym is located at pewter city and his name is Brock and it's a rock type gym. So Pikachu is out of option as most rock type Pokémon are part of ground type too and electric attack are not that effective on ground type. I can try and help Pikachu to learn new move but it's still too soon so I have to catch some new Pokémon." Replied Ash.

After lunch our heroes was on their way to viridian city when they hear a scream.

"Help me" shouted someone.

"Let's go and check, Pikachu and serena" said ash. Both nodded and run after ash. After some running they come across a river where was a girl was horrified and her Pokémon staryu was trying to protect her from a gyrados.

"We need to help let's go Pikachu" aid ash. Pikachu was little scared of gyrados but he still run after ash. Ash knew gyrados is week against electric attack but Pikachu attack is not that strong to defeat him all alone. When he see staryu he got an idea.

"Hey staryu we need to help your trainer I have an idea will you help me" asked ask hopefull staryu will help.

Staryu sees her trainer and see how scared she was and he knew he can't defeat a gyrados all alone so see nodded.

"Ok staryu do you know water gun?" asked ash. Staryu nodded at the question.

"Great so staryu water gun and Pikachu thunder shock" shouted ash. Both pokemon attack together at gyrados and he was badly hurt because of combine attack and quickly go back in river.

"Wonderful guys" said ash to both staryu and Pikachu. Pikachu ran upto ash shoulder and staryu nodded and goes to his trainer.

Just than serena came and asked "Are you both all right".

"Yes we are fine right buddy" said ash for himself and Pikachu. Pikachu also nodded and says "chu" in delight well serena rub him behind ear.

"Are you all right?" asked ash to the unknown girl.

"Yeah I am fine thank you very much for help me and staryu, he will be very injured if u didn't show up. My name is misty" said Misty.

"Hi Misty I am Ash and his mu buddy Pikachu and she is Serena" said Ash.

"So Misty what are you doing here" asked Serena.

"Well you see I am trying to be a water Pokémon master and I just started my journey and I heard I can find magikarp and poliwag near these lake so I tried to catch them but suddenly these gyradas shows up" explained Misty.

"Well if you want to be a Pokémon master why are you afraid of gyrados" asked Ash.

"well you see when I was 5 years old I fell into a river and almost gotten eaten by a gyrados so from that day I am afraid of gyrados but I want to overcome that fear so I thought if I get a magikarp and take care of him maybe when she evolve I will be not that afraid" explained Misty.

"well that understandable but if we can find poliwag here I can I join you" asked Serena.

"Sure no problem" said misty.

When the both girls are talking Ash decided to look at staryu from pokedex.

**Staryuis awater type Pokémon and it is known as theStar Shape Pokémon. Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body.**

Serena also call her eevee out of pokeball and both Misty and Serena sit to catch there pokemon.

"Guys you enjoy your fishing I am going to train Pikachu and find some new pokemon" said Ash and he goes to train.

After walking to some distance he look at Pikachu and asked "Ready to train buddy?" Pikachu jump down from ash shoulder and nods.

Seeing Pikachu is ready to train he says "Now buddy before going forward to learn any new move we will improve our physical and make your move perfect" explained ash. Pikachu nods at his explanation and was ready to start his training.

"Ok buddy we will run in the field to increase our normal speed by doing that when you use your move quick attack will be more fast" said ash. But Pikachu was little confuse as he say 'we will run'. Ash chuckled and explained "Well buddy I am also going to train beside you but make sure Pikachu we are training to improve and it will take time so don't force yourself". Pikachu nodded and with that both ash and Pikachu started running on the field.

After running, Pikachu practice his tail whip at near the boulder and after that he practice his swift and thunder shock at disc that ash throw to improve his aim.

Both ash and Pikachu practice for almost two hour and after that they both went back to the river side and sees both girls are happily talking.

"Hey guys did you catch any Pokémon" Asked ash.

"See youself" said serena as she and misty both tossed a pokeball. Serena had caught a poliwag while misty had caught two Pokémon a poliwag and a magikarp.

Ash open his pokedex to look at both the Pokémon

**Poliwagis a water type Pokémon and it is known as theTadpole Pokémon. Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water.**

**Magikarpis a watertype Pokémon and it is known as theFish Pokémon. An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet.**

"Wow congratulation guys and serena you caught you first Pokémon" said ash.

Misty smiled and said "Thanks".

"Thanks ash, so how's your and Pikachu training went" asked serena.

"Well it went great, so how about we set up a camp for the night nearby only" suggested ash.

They both nodded and with that all three started preparing camp. When they are preparing they suddenly shouted there Pokémon cry and see that a mankey was trying to eat their that they just prepared before they start preparing camp.

"No you don't, Pikachu quick attack" shouted ash.

"pika" and with that Pikachu struck mankey with quick attack.

"Mankeyyyy" shouted mankey. He look hurt but still stand up and focuses his energy with focus energy and tried to hit Pikachu with scratch.

"Pikachu jump to the left when mankey was just upon you and hit him with thunder shock" shouted ash. Pikachu did just as ash said strike mankey with thunder shock "Pika-ka-chuuuuuu" shouted Pikachu. After got strike with thunder shock mankey was quite hurt and Ash sees it as a great opportunity to catch a pokemon so he throws a pokeball at mankey and he hit mankey and mankey was developed in a white light absorbed him and he went inside pokeball. Pokeball was moving but after three time it gives a ding sound and shows a confirm capture.

"Yes , I caught a pokemon" Shouted ash with pokeball in his hand.

"Pi-Pikachuuu" shouted Pikachu and showing his two finger.

After his excitement went down he open his pokeball and try to befriend him.

"Hey there buddy , I am ash and he is Pikachu we want to be your friend what you say" asked ash. Mankey look at him and nodded and in excitement he throws his punch that struck ash in the face. Seeing this event everyone started laughing, with a grown ash stand up and look at the mankey with his pokedex

**Mankeyis a fightingtype Pokémon and it is known as thePig Monkey Pokémon. An agile pokemon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything. This Mankey is male and knows attack – Focus energy, scratch, fury swipes and low kick**.

With that they all take their dinner and goes to sleep not knowing what the future hold for them.

Finally chapter 2 completed. Now thank you all the for your support and love for the first chapter. Now I want to ask you guys should serena and ash receive Fennekin and Froakie in indigo league or should I wait till Kalos league.

Next updated will be in a week. Peace out.

Ash Team --

1\. Pikachu – Level – 8 Moves – Quick attack, Tail whip, Thunder shock and Swift

2\. Mankey – Level – 6 Moves – Focus energy, Scratch, Fury swipes and Low kick

Serena Team --

1\. Eevee – Level – 7 Moves – Sand attack, Double kick , Dig and Tackle

2\. Poliwag – Level – 6 Moves – Bubble , Headbutt , Pound and Rest

@mayank23 – Thanks for your support. As of legendary I hated the idea that a trainer catches a legendary pokemon, legendary pokemon should not be catched.


	3. Team Rocket

Master Journey

Chapter 3- Team Rocket

Next morning after breakfast Ash and Serena said goodbyes from Misty and goes to their way to Viridian city. Misty wants to go with them too but she still have to catch more Pokemon and also want to train them.

"So Serena have you give a thought what you want to do?" asked Ash.

"No Ash I am still thinking" said Serena quietly.

"Hey don't be sad, these journey is all about adventure and finding what you want to do in your life. You will find something I have full confidence on it" said Ash with a smile.

"Thanks Ash" replied Serena.

"Pi pika chu" said Pikachu.

"Eev" said Eevee.

"See Pikachu and Eevee, both are also encouraging you" said Ash.

"Thanks guys" replied Serena with a smile.

\--Viridian City--

Our friends just reach to Viridian city and they are searching for the Pokemon centre. After some searching they finally reach to the Pokemon centre.

Pokemon centre was located at the east side of the city. It was a bigcircular white building with a Pokeball logo on it. Ash and Serena both enters the centre and goes straight to the reception.

"Hello, welcome to the Viridian city Pokemon centre, my name is nurse Joy" greeted nurse Joy.

"Hello nurse Joy I am Serena and he is Ash, and we would like you if you can check our Pokemon" asked Serena and they both take out their Pokeballs.

"Sure no problem, Chansey" said nurse Joy.

Just then a round and pink Pokemon come out with a stretcher. Nurse Joy asked "Can you please put your Pokeball on stretcher".

Both Ash and Serena put their Pokeball, Pikachu and Eevee on the stretcher. Nurse Joy take the stretcher and both nurse Joy and Chansey wanks back to the medical room. As they both are leaving Ash take out his Pokedex and scan Chansey.

**Chansey is aNormal type Pokemon. It is known as theEgg Pokémon. A gentle and kindhearted Pokemon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokemon.**

"I think we should call professor oak and our mom till nurse Joy are checking our Pokemon, after that we take take the launch" Suggested Serena.

"Good idea" said Ash. And with that both goes to the nearest telephone.

Serena sit down and dial his home number and waiting for her mom to pick the call.

"Hello Grace here, who is there?" Asked Grace.

"Hey mom it's me Serena, How are you mom" asked Serena.

"Oh Serena, I am fine dear how are you and Ash. Hey Delia Serena and Ash are on the call." Said Grace.

"We both are fine mom and is Delia aunty is here" asked Serena. Serena and Ash are both surprised to see Delia there.

"Hey Ash my boy are you all right. Are you hurt? Do you face any trouble reaching Viridian city" asked Delia.

"Hey mom take it easy I am all right" replied Ash. After seeing his mom is relaxed he asked "so tell me mom what are you doing here?"

"Oh well when you decided to go on a journey together, we also decided why don't become a good friend so from that day we mostly hang out and work together" described Delia and Grace nodded.

After some more talking and Delia asking embarrassed questions they both say goodbye to their mom and call professor oak. The talk was normal like how they all doing and Professor asking how many Pokemon they see. Ash also ask how Ritchie, Leaf and Gary are doing. He says all are doing great and Leaf, Ritchie and Gary have caught one, two and four Pokemon respectively. When he ask about the Pokemon he denied to tell as doing it will be wrong. After that they said goodbye to professor Oak.

It has been half an hour since they have given their Pokemon. Just then Serena eyes goes to the pamphlet that has been stick to the wall. It's says 'First time in indigo league, POKEMON CONTEST ' register now. Serena got interested and what to know what it is but decided to ask about it later as they both are worried about health of their Pokemon.

"Ash and Serena, please report to the reception" announce nurse Joy.

Both Ash and Serena reach to the reception and take their Pokemon and saying thank you to nurse Joy.

"How are you feeling buddy" Asked Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu happily.

After seeing that there Pokemons are in great they thanks nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy can you tell me what this Pokemon contest is" asked Serena.

"Oh I see you have seen the pamphlet, well it is a new tournament and its first time here in indigo league. It's a very popular tournament in Hoenn and Sinnoh league but know it is trying to expand" explained nurse Joy.

"If you want you can go and see tomorrow's contest and you will learn much more about it" suggested nurse Joy.

"You are right we should check it, what you say Ash" asked Serena.

"Sure it will be fun" said Ash.

With that they thank once again and goes to a nearby restaurant for lunch. After lunch Serena decided to go for some shopping and also get some supply for their trip. Ash want to company her but he also have to train his Pokemon. Serena told him not to worry and train your Pokemon.

It has been evening and Ash just entering the Pokemon centre after a great training session with his Pokemon. He sees that Serena was already here and ready a magazine.

"Hey Serena, what are you reading" asked Ash.

"Oh hi Ash, I didn't see you. I was just reading an interview of a Pokemon contest winner" told Serena.

"I think we should book a 2 bed room and take dinner so after that we can relax, I am so tired" said Ash.

"I think you are right, let's go" said Serena.

BOOM!!!!

There was a large explosion at Pokemon centre and front gate was blown away. Standing there was a blue haired man and a red haired girl and a Meowth standing on his two legs. Both man and girl are wearing a t-shirt with a big R on it.

"Everyone listen up we are from Team Rocket, and if you care for your safety just put your Pokeball in this bag and nothing harm will be done to you" said the guy and he started laughing.

"We are not giving our Pokemon to you" shouted someone in Pokemon centre.

"Meowth please" said the girl.

With a quick attack Meowth tackle the boy and was standing on him.

"Are you saying something" said Meowth.

Everyone was shocked that there is a Pokemon who can talk in human language. Ash get over his shock about a taking meowth. He have enough of these clowns, who think they can take their Pokemons.

"We are not going to give your Pokemon's to you. Right buddy" asked Ash.

"Pika" shouted Pikachu and jump from his shoulder to fight. Ash also releases his Mankey. Eevee and Poliwag was also ready to fight. All other trainers from Pokemon centre, release their Pokemon seeing that.

"What an idiots" said the girl and they both release their Pokemon. Team rockets Pokemon are Raticate, Arbok, Weezing and Golbat. Meowth also join the fight.

The fight started but it's a one sided fight. Team Rocket's Pokemon are all evolved, stronger and experienced. They easily defeated all of them.

"Arbok finish this Pikachu with headbutt" shouted the girl. Pikachu was too tired to douche the attack despite Ash shouting.

"Arcanine, fire fang" shouted a new guy.

Arbok was hit by a fire fang and was thrown back where all otherteam rocket Pokemons are.

"Now finish it Arcanine, overheat" Shouted new guy.

Arcanine overheat was so powerful and team rocket Pokemon's was already tired of fighting that they all got knocked out. Seeing these they callback there Pokemon and try to run away but officer jenny stop them in track and arrest them.

After such an event everyone one has given there Pokemon for check-up to nurse Joy. Seeing that the guy who saved them was alone, Ash decided to introduce himself.

"Hey I am Ash, thanks for your help there" greeted Ash.

"Oh Hi, I am Steve and it's a no big deal" greeted Steve.

"Man you was amazing and your Arcanine was so fast and strong" said Ash.

"Hehehehe, thanks for the compliment" said Steve.

"So Steve for how long you are been Pokemon trainer" asked Ash.

"Ohh just 2 months" replied Steve.

"What!!! But you and your Arcanine was so strong I thought!!" said Ash unable to complete his sentence.

"Hehehe, well we both are together since 4 years well I first found him, so off Couse he will be strong. But we have a long journey ahead of us" Explained Steve.

After some more talking they both said goodbyes after collecting there Pokemon's. Ash and Serena goes to their room and after some talking they both goes to sleep.

PEACE OUT

Maybe some people don't like that Ash doesn't defeat Team Rocket now. Don't worry he will as I don't think a rookie can easily defeat a Team Rocket agents on 2 day of his journey as the show in anime. Now I want to ask you guys should Serena and Ash receive Fennekin and Froakie in indigo league or should I wait till Kalos league.

Ash Team --

1\. Pikachu – Level – 10 Moves – Quick attack, Tail whip, Thunder shock and Swift

2\. Mankey – Level – 9 Moves – Focus energy, Scratch, Fury swipes and Low kick

Serena Team --

1\. Eevee – Level – 8 Moves – Sand attack, Double kick , Dig and Tackle

2\. Poliwag – Level – 7 Moves – Bubble , Headbutt , Pound and Rest

@kirbykid13 – Thank you for confirmation

@guest – Thank you buddy for telling me this, really appretiated.

@mayank23 – Thanks for support and I will try to think about somethink different.


End file.
